indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Losing My Religion
Losing My Religion (оригинал R.E.M.) Теряя рассудок* (перевод COOLak из Калуги) Oh life... it's bigger О, жизнь... огромна. It's bigger than you Огромней тебя, And you are not me Но не меня, ведь The lengths that I will go to Пути, что я проделал, The distance in your eyes Видны в твоих глазах. Oh no, I've said too much О нет, я поспешил. I set it up Я всё сорвал. That's me in the corner Вот я загнан в угол, That's me in the spotlight Вот я на виду Losing my religion У всех теряю веру. Trying to keep up with you Я норовлю жить тобой, And I don't know if I can do it Но не знаю, как долго смогу. Oh no, I've said too much О нет, я поспешил. I haven't said enough Я не договорил. I thought that I heard you laughing Я слышал, как ты смеешься, I thought that I heard you sing Я слышал, как ты поешь. I think I thought I saw you try Я думал, что пыталась ты... Every whisper Каждую долю Of every waking hour Секунды я решаю, I'm choosing my confessions Во что мне дальше верить, Trying to keep an eye on you Чтоб не спускать глаз с тебя, Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool Как избитый слепой дурак, как... Oh no, I've said too much О нет, я поспешил. I set it up Я всё сорвал. Consider this Считай, что я... Consider this Считай, что я The hint of the century Так явственно намекнул, Consider this the slip Считай, что я упал, That brought me to my knees, failed Споткнувшись, в грязь лицом, словно What if all these fantasies come Всё, чего боялся так я, Flailing around Случилось вдруг, Now I've said too much Я поспешил сейчас. I thought that I heard you laughing Я слышал, как ты смеешься, I thought that I heard you sing Я слышал, как ты поешь. I think I thought I saw you try Я думал, что пыталась ты... But that was just a dream Но это только сон, That was just a dream Это только сон. That's me in the corner Вот я загнан в угол, That's me in the spotlight Вот я на виду Losing my religion У всех теряю веру. Trying to keep up with you Я норовлю жить тобой, And I don't know if I can do it Но не знаю, как долго смогу. Oh no, I've said too much О нет, я поспешил. I haven't said enough Я не договорил. I thought that I heard you laughing Я слышал, как ты смеешься, I thought that I heard you sing Я слышал, как ты поешь. I think I thought I saw you try Я думал, что пыталась ты... But that was just a dream Но это только сон, Try, cry, fly, try Ты, я, мы, ты, That was just a dream Это только сон, Just a dream Только сон, Just a dream Только сон, Dream... Сон... * Выражение "To lose one's religion" в переводе с американского сленга означает "Терять рассудок / терпение", "Доходить до белого каления", а вовсе не в буквальном смысле терять свою религию, вопреки распространенному мнению. В переводе было решено использовать фразу "теряю свою веру" для сохранения размера строки (Прим. переводчика) Losing My Religion Теряю свою веру** (перевод Настя Шалонова из Санкт-Петербурга) Ooooh Оооо, Life is bigger Жизнь огромней, It's bigger than you And you are not me Огромней, чем ты, The lengths that I will go to А ты – не я, ведь The distance in your eyes Уйду в такие дали, Oh no I've said too much Чтоб больше пустоты, I set it up Не видеть мне в глазах... Я все сказал. That's me in the corner That's me in the spotlight Вот я в лучах славы, Losing my religion А вот я в тени, и Trying to keep up with you Теряю свою веру, And I don't know if I can do it Стараясь быть рядом с тобой, Oh no I've said too much Но не знаю, смогу ли это... I haven't said enough И тает голос мой.. I thought that I heard you laughing Не все сказал я вновь... I thought that I heard you sing Казалось, я слышал песню, I think I thought I saw you try Казалось, я слышал смех, Казалось, ты дала мне свет... Every whisper Of every waking hour I'm Новым утром, Choosing my confessions Когда я просыпаюсь, Trying to keep an eye on you Я шепчу тебе признанья, Like a hurt lost and blinded fool Следить пытаюсь за тобой, Oh no I've said too much Как израненный и слепой, твой... I set it up Я знаю, я глупец... И наконец Consider this Consider this Поверь же мне, открой глаза, The hint of the century Взгляни на этот век, Consider this Пойми меня, ведь я The slip that brought me Склоненный человек, To my knees failed Как раб я... What if all these fantasies Может быть, фантазии мои - Come flailing around Опять мечта... Now I've said too much Снова я... сказал. I thought that I heard you laughing Казалось, я слышал песню, I thought that I heard you sing Казалось, я слышал смех, I think I thought I saw you try Казалось, ты дала мне свет... But that was just a dream Это был лишь сон... That was just a dream Это был лишь сон... ** эквиритмический перевод с элементами творческой интерпретации Losing My Religion Нарушая свои моральные принципы (перевод Dark Alice) Ooooh, Life is bigger О, жизнь больше, It's bigger than you Больше, чем ты, And you are not me И ты - не я, The lengths that I will go to И я пойду на всё, The distance in your eyes Чтобы исчезло равнодушие в твоих глазах. Oh no I've said too much О, я не сказал лишнего, I set it up Я только начал. That's me in the corner Вот я скромно стою в уголке, That's me in the spotlight А вот греюсь в лучах славы. Losing my religion Нарушая свои моральные принципы, Trying to keep up with you Стараюсь не отстать от тебя. And I don't know if I can do it Не знаю, смогу ли сделать это Oh no I've said too much О, нет, я сказал слишком много, I haven't said enough Я не высказал всего, что хотел бы. I thought that I heard you laughing Кажется, я слышал твой смех. I thought that I heard you sing Кажется, я слышал твоё пение. I think I thought I saw you try Мне казалось, что ты дал мне шанс. Every whisper Просыпаясь каждое утро, Of every waking hour I'm Я шепчу признания в любви к тебе, Choosing my confessions Стараясь выбрать лучшее, Trying to keep an eye on you Пытаюсь следить за тобой, Like a hurt lost and blinded fool Как измученный, растерянный и слепой глупец. Oh no I've said too much О, я не сказал лишнего, I set it up Я только начал. Consider this Задумайся, Consider this Задумайся, The hint of the century Загадка проста - Consider this Задумайся... The slip that brought me Шанс, что ты дал мне, To my knees failed Сделал меня твоим рабом. What if all these fantasies Что, если все мои фантазии - Come flailing around Лишь попытка избежать горькой правды? Now I've said too much Теперь я наговорил лишнего. I thought that I heard you laughing Кажется, я слышал твой смех. I thought that I heard you sing Кажется, я слышал твоё пение. I think I thought I saw you try Мне казалось, что ты дал мне шанс. But that was just a dream Но это была всего лишь мечта, That was just a dream Это была только мечта, мечта... Losing My Religion Теряю святость (перевод) Ooooh У-у. Life is bigger Жизнь больше, It's bigger than you Больше, чем ты, And you are not me А ты – это не я. The lengths that I will go to Я буду путешествовать на дальние расстояния, The distance in your eyes Окунувшись в глубину твоих глаз. Oh no I've said too much О, нет, я сказал слишком много. I set it up Я начал всё это. That's me in the corner Я то прячусь от чужих взглядов, That's me in the spotlight То нахожусь в центре внимания. Losing my religion Я теряю святость, Trying to keep up with you Стараясь не отставать от тебя. And I don't know if I can do it И я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать. Oh no I've said too much О, нет, я сказал слишком много. I haven't said enough Я сказал недостаточно. I thought that I heard you laughing Мне показалось, что я слышал твой смех. I thought that I heard you sing Мне показалось, что я слышал твоё пение. I think I thought I saw you try Кажется, я видел, как ты стараешься. Every whisper Каждый раз в час пробуждения Of every waking hour I'm Я шёпотом подбираю Choosing my confessions Нужные признания. Trying to keep an eye on you Пытаясь следить за тобой, Like a hurt lost and blinded fool Я подобен раненому, ослеплённому и заблудившемуся глупцу. Oh no I've said too much О, нет, я сказал слишком много. I set it up Я начал всё это. Consider this Подумай над этим, Consider this Подумай над этим. The hint of the century Совет века, Consider this Подумай над этим. The slip that brought me Я поскользнулся и упал на колени, To my knees failed Но это не сломило меня. What if all these fantasies А что, если все эти фантазии Come flailing around Беспорядочно заполонят всё вокруг? Now I've said too much Теперь я сказал слишком много. I thought that I heard you laughing Мне показалось, что я слышал твой смех. I thought that I heard you sing Мне показалось, что я слышал твоё пение. I think I thought I saw you try Кажется, я видел, как ты стараешься. But that was just a dream Но это был только сон, That was just a dream Это был только сон. Losing My Religion Теряю веру в тебя (перевод Григорий из Москвы) Ooooh Оооо, Life is bigger Жизнь огромна, It's bigger than you Она больше чем только ты, And you are not me И ты - это не я, The lengths that I will go to Как далеко я могу зайти? The distance in your eyes В твоих глазах нет меня. Oh no I've said too much Или я наговорил лишнего? I set it up Я всё это начал. That's me in the corner Вот я в одиночестве, That's me in the spotlight А вот у всех на виду, Losing my religion Теряю веру в тебя. Trying to keep up with you Пытаюсь держаться наравне с тобой, And I don't know if I can do it И не знаю смогу ли, Oh no I've said too much Или я наговорил лишнего? I haven't said enough Но я сказал недостаточно. I thought that I heard you laughing Мне казалось, я слышал твой смех, I thought that I heard you sing Мне казалось, я слышал твои песни, I think I thought I saw you try Я думаю, мне лишь казалось, что ты стараешься. Every whisper Каждое мгновение, Of every waking hour Пока я бодрствую, I'm choosing my confessions Я выбираю, во что мне верить, Trying to keep an eye on you Пытаюсь не спускать с тебя глаз, Like a hurt lost and blinded fool Как обиженный, заблудший слепец, Oh no I've said too much Или я наговорил лишнего? I set it up Я всё это начал. Consider this Обдумай это, Consider this Обдумай это, The hint of the century Совет на все времена, Consider this Обдумай это, The slip that brought me Ошибка, поставившая меня To my knees failed На колени, исправилась. What if all these fantasies А что если все эти фантазии Come flailing around Вернутся, сметая все на своём пути? Now I've said too much Вот теперь я наговорил лишнего. I thought that I heard you laughing Мне казалось, я слышал твой смех, I thought that I heard you sing Мне казалось, я слышал твои песни, I think I thought I saw you try Я думаю, мне лишь казалось, что ты стараешься. That was just a dream Это был всего лишь сон. That was just a dream Это был всего лишь сон. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/rem/losing_my_religion.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.thumb|right|335 px }} «'Losing My Religion'» ( ) — песня американской рок-группы R.E.M., выпущенная в качестве основного сингла их альбома «Out of Time» в 1991 году. Первоначальный успех песни был маловероятным из-за низких ротаций на радио, а также критики клипа на канале MTV. Несмотря на это, песня стала главным хитом группы R.E.M. в США, заняв четвёртую позицию в Billboard Hot 100Buckley, p. 358. Сингл держался в чартах 21 неделю«Losing My Religion». Rolling Stone. December 9, 2004. Retrieved on January 15, 2008. и принёс коллективу мировую популярность. Песня была номинирована на несколько премий «Грэмми» и получила две — за лучшее вокальное поп-исполнение дуэтом или группой и лучшее музыкальное видеоPareles, Jon. «Grammy Short List: Many For a Few». The New York Times. January 9, 1992. Retrieved on January 20, 2008.. Фраза «''losing my religion''» (дословно — «''теряю веру''») — это сленговое выражение в южных штатах США, которое означает «''я теряю терпение''». По заверению Майкла Стайпа, «''Losing My Religion''» — это классическая песня о неразделённой любвиФакты о песнях. Losing My Religion. Авторами песни являются участники группы Билл Берри, Питер Бак, Майкл Стайп и Майк Миллз. Песня основана на риффе, который гитарист группы Питер Бак написал, когда учился играть на мандолине. Он только купил инструмент, сидел, смотрел телевизор и пытался что-нибудь сыграть, записывая свои потуги. На следующий день он переслушал запись и посреди ученических проигрышей обнаружил мелодию для будущей песни. Партия бас-гитары была позаимствована у группы Fleetwood Mac. Бас-гитарист R. E. M. Майк Миллз признавался, что не смог подобрать для песни партию, которая не была бы вторичной. В клипе присутствуют прямые цитаты из фильма Тарковского «Жертвоприношение», а также повторяется визуальная стилистика фильма. Список композиций * Все песни написаны Биллом Берри, Питером Баком, Майклом Стайпом и Майком Миллзом, кроме отмеченных. ;7" # «Losing My Religion» — 4:29 # «Rotary Eleven» — 2:32 ;12" и компакт-диск # «Losing My Religion» — 4:29 # «Rotary Eleven» — 2:32 # «After Hours» (Лу Рид) (live) 1 — 2:08 ;UK «Collector’s Edition» CD 1 # «Losing My Religion» — 4:29 # «Stand» (live) 1 — 3:21 # «Turn You Inside-Out» (live) 1 — 4:23 # «World Leader Pretend» (live) 1 — 4:24 ;UK «Collector’s Edition» CD 2 # «Losing My Religion» — 4:29 # «Fretless» — 4:51 # «Losing My Religion» (Live Acoustic Version/Rockline) — 4:38 # «Rotary Eleven» — 2:32 Участники ;R.E.M. * Билл Берри — ударные, перкуссия * Питер Бак — электрогитара, мандолина * Майк Миллз — бас-гитара * Майкл Стайп — вокал ;Приглашённые музыканты * Питер Холсэпл — акустическая гитара Чарты Интересные факты * В фильме ужасов 1994 года «Кошмар на улице Вязов 7: Новый кошмар», один из героев фильма, Чейз, напевает эту песню, чтобы не уснуть за рулём. * Каверы на данную песню записали такие исполнители, как Jacqui Naylor, Swandive, Suzie McNeil, Gregorian, Tori Amos, Graveworm, Lacuna Coil, Trivium и другие. * Майкл Стайп остался доволен тем, что рэпер Джей-Зи использовал строку из песни «Losing My Religion» в композиции «Heaven» (Magna Carta... Holy Grail). По словам Стайпа, он знаком с Джей-Зи достаточно давно и считает рэпера «суперумным и суперталантливым». Также певец отметил, что всегда относился к Джей-Зи и его музыке «с глубочайшим уважением». Строчка из «Losing My Religion», процитированная Джей-Зи, звучит так: «That’s me in the corner / That’s me in the spotlight / Losing my religion» . * Песня занимает 101-ю строчку в списке 500 величайших песен всех времён по версии журнала New Musical Express. Примечания * 1. Взято из концертного видео Tourfilm. Ссылки Категория:Синглы R.E.M. Категория:Синглы по алфавиту Категория:Синглы 1991 года Категория:Песни по алфавиту Категория:Песни 1991 года Категория:Песни, вошедшие в список 500 величайших песен по версии журнала Rolling Stone Категория:Беверли-Хиллз, 90210 Категория:Песни, возглавлявшие хит-парад Alternative Songs Категория:Песни, возглавлявшие хит-парад Mainstream Rock Tracks Категория:Композиции альтернативного рока Категория:Премия «Грэмми» за лучшее вокальное поп-исполнение дуэтом или группой Категория:Песни R.E.M. Категория:Синглы Warner Bros. Records